


Love Life

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jon Snow, Omega Sansa Stark, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Ramsay is his own warning, Ramsay is ugly and Sansa finds him handsome, Testing - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Just read the fuckin' tags.





	Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this. :-)

Ramsay wrapped his arm around her. ‘You’ll be okay,’ He whispered into red hair. ‘I will be?’ Sansa asks him. ‘Yes, I promise,’ He kisses her head. ‘What you’re not my alpha?’ She asks. ‘I’ll fight yours,’ she smiled to herself. ‘What if I’m your alpha?’ She laughed. ‘I’ll be proud as fuck,’ He told her. ‘Signing in?’ Asked an older lady.

 

‘Yes,’ Sansa said. Ramsay remembered the last time he was here. He and Sansa were getting flu shots. Maybe taking blood wouldn’t hurt him? Or would it? All his girl had to do, was pee in a cup and then had to test it. Sansa grabbed a form and he got one for himself.

 

He saw the part that said disorders. He wrote Anti-Social Personally Disorder. He remembered when he looked at the traits was doesn’t feel emotion. Then how did he know he loved Sansa? How’d he know he wants to spend the rest of his life making her happy?

 

‘You want to get food after this?’ He asks her. He couldn’t eat after midnight last night due them drawing blood.

 

She was lucky she got to eat a bagel. ‘Yeah,’ since it was close to lunch. He kissed her hand. Sansa put her head on his shoulder. He tapped his foot, like he did when he played songs for her.

 

It was noon. Jon Targaryen knew had to be there at 12:30 PM. ‘Shit!’ He yelled putting his pants on. Forgetting underwear, under his grey sweatpants. He grabbed his black Manchester United hoodie. Brushed his teeth and he didn’t comb his hair.

 

When he got there. He saw his cousin Sansa walk in the door. Her boyfriend just sat down on his phone. Jon sat next to him. ‘Hey, Ramsay,’ He said. ‘Hey, Jon,’ He had never seen Ramsay like this. Scared. Ramsay was a brave man, and bold. Very bold. He remembered Ramsay standing up for Sansa at a party, when some dude tried to touch Sansa. To Ramsay, Sansa was his everything. He remembered Ramsay not having much as a child. Because his dad was a huge dick.

‘So, how’s Sansa?’ He asks. Ramsay was a big man, with long dry black hair, and grey eyes that were very close and small, and a huge nose with small lips that made a wet smile. He was the beast to Sansa’s beauty. He knew Ramsay was angry, due this whole alpha/omega thing. What if he wasn’t Sansa’s soulmate.

Robb Stark sat on a sterile cot in small room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with purple trainers. He stared at them and then heard; ‘Nice shoes,’ Said his nurse. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, with sun-kissed skin. ‘I’m Harley, I’ll be taking your blood,’ she was Scottish. Unlike him who was English. She had to be in her 30’s. She had a wedding ring. ‘Okay, cool,’ He sighed. ‘Not good with blood?’ She asks. ‘Nope,’ He’s honest to her. But he closes his eyes. When the needle goes in Robb can’t help to scream a little.

‘All you have do is pee in this cup, and the cup will tell you, your results,’ told the male nurse. ‘Alright then,’ she went to the bathroom down the hall.

While she was waited she saw Robb mouth the word _alpha_. She smiled at him. ‘He’s cute,’ said the girl in front of her, ‘He’s gay, and my brother,’ Sansa spat.

‘Oh,’ Jon tapped his fingers on the wooden bench. That’s when he saw Robb. His cousin. ‘Hey,’ He said. This wasn’t normal for them. They were sneaking around. Having sex in Jon’s bathtub at 2 am. While they were drunk. Robb winked at him. Jon pulled his ear lobe. That’s when he was called. ‘Jon Targaryen,’ He stood up.

Sansa saw her result. _Omega_. She smiled. She couldn’t wait to tell Ramsay who saw as walked out of the bathroom. ‘Mr. Bolton,’ he rolled his eyes. ‘Just put the damn needle in me,’ He moaned. ‘We need tell about it first,’ He smiled. ‘Okay,’ He was lucky enough that he got a male nurse. ‘So…, what are you hoping for?’ asks the nurse. He froze. ‘Just take the blood dammit,’ He told the man. ‘Okay, Sir,’

The needle was in. And the result would come in any minute. ‘Do you want me to read it or-,’

 _Alpha_. He smiled. ‘You’re happy?’ The man asks. ‘Yeah, I’m an alpha,’ He said. ‘Not a cuck like you,’ He gave the man the tube. ‘What’d you get?’ He asks Sansa. ‘Omega,’ she smiles as he holds her hand. ‘When is the tourney?’ He asks. ‘Tomorrow,’ she told him. ‘Okay, then,’ Jon sat as the needle in his arm. ‘Do you want me to-,’ Jon cut his nurse off; ‘I’m good,’ He said. ‘Okay, then,’ the woman left. _Omega_. He wanted to be an _alpha_ , like his father. But he knew. He was tainted with this blood.


End file.
